In prior methods it was necessary to use liquid molasses as a source of reducing sugars. The liquid molasses also bound the powdered nutrients into granules. The water added to the molasses and the subsequent drying of the granule in a rotary dryer caused the sugars to hydrolyze and complex with the nutrients.